Kitty Luv
by Sasu Kitten
Summary: Naruto finds a lonely black kitten and decides to take care of it. But he never expected THAT to happen.  rated m for maybe later chaps, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: ok i got a review on my first one shot they said i did good but went too fast so im determined to try again and do a better job! so dont hate me. thx! ^.^**

**Summary: Naruto finds a lonely black kitten and decides to take care of it. But he never expected THAT to happen.**

3 Kitty Luv 3

"Sakura-chan! I'm hungry! Why do I have to stay here and study?" whined Naruto Uzimaki. The most-surprising-knuckle-head-ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. He just returned from 3 years of training with his sensei, Jiriaya. He hoped he got stronger, so he could finally bring Sasuke back. But, apparently to Sakura, he needs to be smarter.

"Cause I said so! Anyways, if you want to bring Sasuke-kun back, you have to be smarter in battle strategies!" Sakura argued back, "You can eat later." Sakura Haruno, one of the best medical nin in the Hidden Leaf. While Naruto was away training, she was training with Tsunade, a.k.a. The Fifth Hokage. When Naruto got back she forced him to study about battle strategies for the next time he has to face Sasuke.

"But you don't understand, if I don't eat soon I might pass-out." begged the Blonde.

"I said no! Now study or you're gonna face consequences." said the pink-haired koniochi, irritated.

"But, why not-" the Blonde didn't finish because he fell unconcious.

"OH SHIT! You were right! I gotta get you to the hospital!" yelled Sakura before sending a clone to get some people to take Naruto to the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

Naruto woke with a startle. He sat up quickly but, was rewarded with a pain in his stomach. _'oh that's right I haven't eaten anything. I must of passed out. is it too late to say I told ya so' _Naruto thought. He looked around the room, wondering where the hell he was. He finally figured out he was in a hospital room. Sakura walked in carrying a bag in her right hand and a book. _'oh great...more studying' _he thought.

"How you feeling? Never actually thought you pass out." she said looking embarassed.

"I'm feeling fine except that," there was a pause, "I'M STARVING TO DEATH OVER HERE!" he yelled.

"It's mean to yell at people, you know. Now I don't know what to do with this bag of Ichiraku's Ramen." she said.

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" Naruto said anxsiously.

"No, you yelled at me. Now if you apologized..." she said tauntinly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I won't yell at you again, I promise!" he said.

"Okay! Here you go!" she said handing him the bag.

Naruto took the bag and had it opened it in a flash. He took a bowl of ramen out and started slurping it down. He was done with his first bowl in no time. Awhile went by as Naruto ate his Ramen. Sakura just sat there watching.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm so stuffed!" said Naruto with a wide grin on his face. He got out of the bed and put his jacket on, which was on the back of the chair Sakura was sitting in, and started to leave.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Sakura yelled questionally.

He turned around and said "Home. I'm too tired to study right now, maybe later." He ran out the door laughing. Naruto could hear Sakura yelling for him to come back. When he thought he was a good enough distance, he took a break. He sat under a tree, trying to catch his breath. When Naruto caught his breath, he got up and brushed his pants off. Naruto started to walk towards the direction his house was in when he heard a noise.

Meow

"Huh" is all he could say when all of a sudden a little black kitten landed on Naruto's head.

"A cat? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked the kitten even though he knew it wasn't going to anwser. "huuuuhhhh...I guess we have to get you to your owner." he said taking the little kitten off his head.

Naruto went throughout the whole entire village to see whose cat this was and it back. Everyone said they never seen the little kitten before. When he was done asking people, he started to walk back to his house. He got back to his place, went inside, took his coat and placed the kitten on his bed.

"Well it seems no one claims you. Soooo, I'm gonna keep you! First you need a name?" the blonde said to the kitten. The kitten just looked at Naruto with a cute face. ~Meow~ purred the cat. "I know! I'm naming you after my best friend, Sasuke!" Naruto said picking up the kitten and kissing it on the head.

"Now we need to get you all your kitty needs and stuff...yea!" Naruto said.

**A/N: I think I'll make this a chap story. but it only depends on what people think about. I hope I did way better on this then my first story. I thinks it good but i think i went too fast again you tell me. Thx 4 readin! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I wanna thank the people who reveiwed my first chapter, you guys gave me the motivation to continue. THX SO MUCH! **

**^.^**

3 Kitty Luv 3

"First, before we do anything, I need to change." said Naruto and walked over to his closet. He pulled out black shorts w/ a chain on them. And a shirt that was orange tye-dye. He walked into the bathroom and got changed. _'that cat is a little odd, he has fur the color of Sasuke's hair. how's that possible? well I don't care, I'll let it slide. after all he is the cutest thing ever!' _Narutothought. The blonde walked out of the bathroom, just leaving his clothes on the floor in there. ~puuuurrrr~ said kitty Sasu rubbing up against Naruto's leg. Naruto put his sneaker's on.

"Well, let's go!" he said with a vibrant smile.

~Meow!~ and Sasuke jumped up onto his head.

"Is that where you're gonna stay all the time?" said Naruto thinking _'man does he like my head'._

~puuurrrr~ as Sasuke rubbed into his head.

"Well, okay. I'm taking that as a yes!" he said walking out the door.

Lots of people stopped Naruto to ask if they could pet Sasuke. He didn't mind so he let them pet him. One of the people who he bumped into was Hinata and she fell in love with the little kitten. Naruto got to the pet store wondering what he has to buy. He walked in to find the place HUGE! Rows lined up, filled with a bunch of animal food and toys. Naruto found his way to the cat aisle started look.

"What do you think we need Sasuke?" Naruto asked his little kitten.

~Meow~ is all Sasuke had to say.

"Thanks for helping!" he said, laughing.

He started to look at cat food first. Naruto wanted to get the best possible food for Sasuke. Nothing to cheap or exspensive. But, apparently, Sasuke already picked one out. He was pawing at a bag on the very bottom shelf. Naruto picked it up and read 'Nya Kitten Food'. He looked at the price and it was perfect!

"Well aren't you the smart one." he said nuzzling his with the kittens.

Now when Naruto went something, Sasuke wanted something else. So he let pick Sasuke pick out what he wanted my having him pawing it. The little kitten picked out a dark blue kitty bed, some little cat toys, a scratcing post he could climb on, and catnip! Naruto took all the stuff up to the counter to pay for the stuff. Naruto looked at the cashier and notice rite away. Shikamaru Nara. The blonde mentally laughed at this. The lazyiest person in the village, working!

"Hey Shika! This has to be one place I never thought you'd be working at." Naruto said nudging Shikamaru's arm.

"Well this is the closest place to my house that had a wanted sign up." said Shikamaru in his usaul lazy voice.

"So why are you working in the first place? I thought you hated work." Naruto said.

"Well my mom kicked me out because I was too lazy. So got this job to pay off rent for my appartment house." he said while checking Naruto's stuff. "So why are you here?" Shika asked.

"Getting stuff for this little guy that is on my head sleeping" said the blonde, pointing to the sleeping kitten on his head.

Shikamaru looked up and saw a little black kitten sleeping on top of Naruto's head. "What's his name and where did you get him?" Shikamaru asked out curiosity.

"I found him. He must of been a stray cat from another village. His name is Sasuke." Naruto said wondering what Shika's reaction would be.

"Oh...why Sasuke for the name?" he asked a little surprised. He was done ringing up all Naruto's stuff but, they were still talking.

"1st I wanted a name I liked. 2nd Sasuke was my best friend. 3rd his fur is the same color as Sasuke's hair." Naruto said to fill him in.

"Oh. Well it will be 80.01." Shika said as he waited for the money.

Naruto pulled out his Frog Wallet. He looked inside and saw he wouldn't have alot of money after , he had to do it for is adorable kitten, Sasuke. "Here you go" said the blonde handing Shika the money.

"Here's your receit and have a nice day" said Shikamaru smiling and waving good-bye.

"HAHAHA! YOU LOOk FUNNY LIKE THAT!" yelled Naruto as he walked out the store with his stuff.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shika from inside the store.

"Okay time to get home!" said Naruto anxsiously.

**At Naruto's House**

They have been home for awhile now. Naruto cleaned his house so he could put Sasuke's stuff in the right places. He placed a bowl of water and food on the kitchen floor for Sasuke. When Sasu heard the food in the bowl, he stopped nawing on the catnip and ran to the kitchen. He started to eat the food furiously. When he was full he took a drink water. ~puuuurrrrr~ and Sasu rubbed up against Naruto's leg.

"Well someone was hungry. You ate everything out of that bowl!" Naruto said surprised

~Meeoooowww~ said Sasuke.

"Well it's been a long day and I'm tired." Naruto said taking his shirt off.

Naruto walked over to his closet and grabbed pj bottoms that were orange and black stripes. He slipped his pants off and slipped on is pj bottoms. Walked over to his bed and got in. He turned his light off and felt something curl up near his head. He knew right away that it was his little Sasuke.

"Night Sasuke" said Naruto then taking a really long yawn. And fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: so wat did you think of chap numbah 2! I hope it was good and chap 3 will have a big surprise in it! so keep waiting for the nxt update. plz reveiw my last reviews were so nice I want more they give me motivatoin! thx 4 readin! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**A/N: sorry about chapter 2 being the same as chapter 1. I fixed it so it should be good I just clicked the wrong document.**

Kitty Luv

Naruto woke up when the sun was starting to peek over the Hokage Mountain side. He laid there and noticed there was something really heavy open his head. He sat up and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a person that had cat ears, a tail, and cat paws. Then he noticed it looked exactly like the real Sasuke. He was naked. Naruto jumped out of the bed but, that only woke up the half kitten/ half human.

"Nyyyaaaa" yawned the half breed.

"uhhhhhh…you okay?" Naruto asked getting closer.

"Ya, nya" said the strange person.

"Um…who are you?" asked the blonde curiously.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nya" said the raven.

"Sa-su-ke…You're Back!" yelled Naruto hugging the Uchiha. "Why are you a cat?" asked Naruto

"Orochimaru cursed me to change into a cat every month. Stop hugging me, nya" said Sasuke pushing the blonde away.

"Well why are you half cat and why did you come back?" said Naruto curiously.

"I slowly change back into my human form and I was sick of Orochimaru, nya." Said Sasuke.

"Oh…you do know I have to tell Tsunade about you?" asked the blonde.

"Ya, I know, nya. Can you get me some clothes, nya?"

Naruto got up and walked to his closet. He took some clothes out that he use to wear when he was 12. He threw them to Sasuke. Sasuke caught them and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Naruto could hear Sasuke singing while he got dressed. _'I believe, Now or Never by Three Days Grace' _thought Naruto. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto laughing.

"What are you laughing at, nya?" asked the raven.

"You! 1st you were singing while you got dressed. 2nd you look funny in my old clothes." Said Naruto snickering.

"oh, shut up, nya. I know I look weird, nya." said Sasuke.

" Well let's get going to the Hokage-" said Naruto was cut off my Sasuke.

"I'm hungry first, nya!" whined Sasuke.

"Fine, but then we go straight to the Hokage!" said Naruto.

"OKAY, nya!" said the raven while heading to the kitchen area.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the kitchen area and took 2 bowls out, a box of cereal, and cat food. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk that wasn't expired. He poured cereal in one bowl and cat food in another. He poured milk in the bowl with cereal and put the bowls on the table.

"Could you put milk in mine, nya?" asked Sasuke, embarrassed.

"Okay?" said Naruto pouring milk in Sasuke's bowl.

They sat in silence while they ate their food. Sasuke kept humming or saying ~Nya~. Naruto thought it was really cute that Sasuke always said 'Nya' at the end of his sentences. When they were done they put the bowls in the sink and walked toward the door. Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong? It's just obaa-chan." said Naruto.

"What if she doesn't accept me back into the village, nya?" asked Sasuke on the brink of tears.

"It's okay, I'm sure she will." said the blonde, cheering up the raven.

"Yea, I guess so, nya. I'm not sure, nya." said Sasuke really confused.

"Well, anyways, let's go." said Naruto as Sasuke jumped onto Naruto's back.

**At The Hokage's Office**

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's office door. It was a while until they heard a familiar voice that they all knew.

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade from behind the door.

Naruto walked in while Sasuke stayed in the hallway. "Obaa-chan, we have a problem, sorta?" said Naruto trying to word what he was going to say.

"What Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"You can come in now!" yelled Naruto out to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked in while holding his tail around him. "Hey Tsunade, nya" said Sasuke. Tsunade just stared at him in aw. She was amazed and wondered why Sasuke was half cat and why he was back. She couldn't make herself speak she was so shocked.

"Just let me explain, nya." said Sasuke.

**A/N: well sorry about last chapter and right now I'm using my dad's computer to write it. So what did you think of chapter 3 hopefully I won't mess it up this time. Yea well was this a surprise or did you predict that the black kitten was actually the real Sasuke? Well review please! ^.^**


End file.
